Changes
by xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx
Summary: Sequel to Indescribable. AU. After escaping from Frieza's prison and once Vegeta has been reunited with his father, Bulma and Vegeta begin to realize how different they are. When they are informed of an important fact about Saiyan mating, will they ever come to terms with being mates? Or will they just end up pushing farther away from one another? BulmaxVegeta.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to get the sequel out! But I did say July at the latest :P This is my first sequel story so I'm not really sure how to start it off and I really struggled with writing this first chapter, so please bear with me XD. **

**I don't know if anyone noticed, but I put a story cover for **_**Indescribable**_**! It's small to see but you can look it up on Deviantart, it's called Bulma and Vegeta by WildVegeta (Yes, the author on this site XD. I didn't realize it for awhile…I was like 'Oh shiz…WildVegeta!'). WildVegeta, if you're reading this, awesome drawing! The story cover is pretty much what you expect them to look like. Although, Bulma doesn't have the purse and is wearing shorts. Vegeta in the drawing is exactly how I pictured him as I write the story, but like Bulma, he's wearing the training outfit I've described him in.**

**Oh look, it's my old disclaimer that I didn't bother to change! :P**

**Disclaimer- I don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT or anything else DragonBall related, Akira Toriyama does. I wish I could say that I did but I don't. *cries* I only own this story and my OCs Ki'ilina and Hertue.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was unbelievable.

She could barely believe it though she saw it with her own eyes.

Frieza was dead.

The prison was disintegrated.

Frieza's right hand man, Zarbon was blasted to bits (courtesy of Ki'ilina), along with every other henchman who willingly followed Frieza's orders.

All of the henchmen who were forced to do Frieza's bidding were collected together and departed in space pods before the explosion. They went on their ways, returning to their homes. If it was still in existence.

Hertue was one of those henchmen. He told them all that his home planet was destroyed by Frieza, but he managed to catch a ride with a bunch of other henchmen heading toward a planet called Magnifica. It was apparently one of the most beautiful planets in the entire universe and a relaxing paradise that welcomed visitors.

Currently, the only human to have been a prisoner in Frieza's prison, Bulma Briefs sat on the floor of her bathroom's shower. The water was running, washing away all of the pain and torture she'd endured in the most recent months. With the water running, you wouldn't have been able to see her fresh tears flowing down her cheeks.

In those months, she'd been captured from her home, watched her parents die in front of her and witnessed her planet's destruction. She had been manhandled countless times, not to mention embarrassingly and tortuously molested an unforgettable amount of times. All of the mental, physical, emotional and verbal abuse would haunt her memories for the longest time. Even though he was gone, one of Frieza's favorite prisoners was still suffering from him.

Although she'd experienced many terrible things during her stay at the prison, it was not completely terrible. There were two things that allowed her to stay somewhat sane.

One of those things was a certain Trexilian named Ki'ilina.

It had taken a few days, but Bulma managed to form a friendship with Ki'ilina. Much to Bulma's embarrassment though, it was during the topic of menstruation. From the awkward moment, a trusting bond began and the two became much like best friends. Soon after that uncomfortable situation, Bulma briefly learned a small portion of Ki'ilina's heritage and culture, as well as that she had family also imprisoned by Frieza. Although, Ki'ilina was somewhat better off. Despite that she too was molested by Zarbon, it was not as frequent for her as it was her mother and sister.

Ki'ilina was more than just a friend to Bulma. She was also their insider to Frieza's prison. She provided information and advice when it was needed. She gave Bulma moral support, compassion and kindness, usually after she'd been with the lizard. Ki'ilina was also Bulma's escort to anywhere she went and must have been sheer luck. Any other guard and Bulma feared things would have not ended up the same. Also by sheer luck, Ki'ilina exceptionally knew her way around the prison which came in handy during their escape.

Bulma wasn't sure what she would have done if their friendship had not existed.

What she did know, was that she would have been lost without the one other person.

Who was it you ask?

None other than the prideful, arrogant, sarcastic, powerful, and as much as she hated to admit it, sexy Saiyan Prince Vegeta. The same man that caused her grief, pleasure, happiness, laughter, and rage.

From day one, Vegeta ignited anger in Bulma, but also empathy. He too had lost his planet, just as she. He informed her of his difficult life before coming to the prison. Lost his mother at the age of four and the result of which he blamed himself for.

Vegeta firmly believed that his father was alive, despite the convincing speech about it Frieza gave him. Even Bulma herself thought his father was deceased. But she was truly surprised when Ki'ilina joined them on the ship with a man that looked completely identical to Vegeta, though older. She knew that if Vegeta had not been immediately placed into the medical ward after they boarded the ship following the battle with Frieza, he would have given her the smuggest 'I told you so' smirk ever.

King Vegeta was indeed the father of his son, powerful and prideful. He had just the tiniest bit of arrogance, so Bulma assumed Vegeta's excessive arrogance came from his mother, unless it was self-inflicted. Meeting his mother would surely help in that endeavor, but it would never happen, as his mother was dead. King Vegeta was also nothing like Bulma expected. She was expecting a regal, pompous, type of person. But what she had seen was not the same. He was indeed still very regal and of course pompous, but when they first met, it was nothing she had been anticipating.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Bulma stood outside of the medical ward. She had been standing there for a good fifteen minutes, debating over whether or not she should see Vegeta. He was promptly placed into the section of the ship as soon as the battle was over. They took off immediately after and then proceeded to blow the prison to smithereens. It had been a few hours since then. Bulma had taken advantage of the ship's amenities and took a short nap, wrapping the sheets around her body, thoroughly enjoying the comfortable bed. _

_Now, she stood outside of the ward, anxiously trying to determine her decision._

_Her foot tapped on the floor as she leaned against the wall. After another minute, she made her choice and moved away from the wall. She stepped in front of the door. She was about to move closer so it would open, but the door had already slid open._

_A man stepped out of the room as the door closed behind him. He was tall, standing at about 5'9. Bulma had to do a double take, making sure it wasn't Vegeta, because the hairstyle was exactly the same. The difference was his hair, which was a brownish auburn shade and he had a thick goatee. His obsidian eyes stared at her intently. He was dressed in Frieza's armor, which made Bulma shrink back in fear. She then noticed the shoulder parts of the armor had been ripped off, as well as the hip guards. He wore a black shirt and shorts underneath it. A strange symbol had been painted across the chest plate. _

_They continued to silently stare at one another for a few moments before he spoke. _

_"Are you Bulma Briefs?" He asked, his voice was a deep baritone as it sounded through the hall._

_Bulma nodded wordlessly. _

_She gasped as the man bowed, and then dropped down to one knee, kneeling before her. His head was low, down to the ground. Bulma was speechless, unable to speak. He returned to his previous stance, back to his normal height. Bulma gaped up at him in awe. _

_"Bulma Briefs, you have my eternal gratitude." _

_Bulma's jaw dropped even further if it were possible._

_He continued, "You have rescued me from Frieza's oppression. You have managed to save the one thing that I still had to hold onto. My son. I am King Vegeta, of the former Planet Vegeta-sei."_

_Bulma was barely able to stutter out, "Y-y-you…King…Vegeta? Eternal…gratitude?" _

_"Bulma, you have helped my only son to escape from Frieza's hellish prison. You. A human! Not only is that a great feat, it's truly commendable. To other life forms, humans are weak and unthreatening. But you have managed to do the one thing that many others couldn't."_

_Bulma grinned slightly, "Well…if anyone's to take credit for my determination to escape, it's your son. His constant training and absolute desire to kill Frieza and be free inspired me to work intensely. He was just always training to get better, stronger, faster. It made me want to improve, just as he was."_

_King Vegeta smirked at this. His smirk was practically identical to Vegeta's signature smirk. Bulma had to hold back a laugh, thinking,_ He's definitely his father's son.

_"That's surely my son. If I know anything about him, he always wants to improve himself. He wants to be…" He trailed off and then let out a heavy sigh. "Different."_

_Bulma's lips fell from her small smile into a frown. Her eyebrows bunched together in confusion. "Different?"_

_"Did Vegeta ever mention to you about his mother?"_

_Bulma stiffened at the question. Vegeta did tell her about his mother. He also told her about her killer. His own father. Bulma held back her anger toward King Vegeta and nodded. _

_"Vegeta hopes by constantly training that he will become a different person than he was because he blames himself for his mother's death." He took note of Bulma's stiff posture, "I can tell that you are desperately trying to contain your hatred toward me. Yes, I did kill Vegeta's mother. I do regret it. I will not lie to you about that. However, Saiyan rules are rules and as the king I had to follow them."_

_"But she was your wife! You loved her! How could you do that to her? To Vegeta?" Bulma suddenly yelled, letting her temper get the best of her._

_"Mate." _

_"Excuse me?"_

_"She was my mate. Saiyans do not have these 'wife' things you are referring to." _

_Bulma scowled and muttered, "Yeah, whatever." _

_King Vegeta's tone became stern all of a sudden, "That brings up another topic. You've mated with my son, yes?"_

_Bulma was taken aback at his sudden bluntness and blushed. "I have. Vegeta claims we are now mates. However, I don't want to be."_

_"Don't want to be? Why the hell not? He's a prince. Isn't it every human girl's dream to be with a prince?" _

_Bulma giggled and then covered her mouth at her action, hoping her laughter in front of the king wasn't improper. "If you live in a fairy tale. But clearly my life is no fairy tale."_

_"Nothing ever is perfect or how we want it to be. It's up to us to figure out how to make the best of situations."_

_"That's great advice, King Vegeta. But that doesn't help me with the problem of your son." _

_"It's not a problem unless you make it a problem. You can deal with being my son's mate, whether you want to or not. But it is entirely up to you if you want to create another pointless dilemma."_

_"I don't want to make conflict, I just don't want to be mated to Vegeta."_

_"You've made that clear. But why? You've made no indication as to why."_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

King Vegeta's words rang repeatedly in Bulma's ears as she sat in her shower.

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

Bulma shook her head, making her aquamarine hair fly about. She plopped her head on her knees as the water continued to cascade down around her.

Why did she not want to be Vegeta's mate?

Before when she had realized she had grown feelings for the Saiyan Prince, she desired to be with him. Everything about Vegeta made her want more. She had to have more. Though, she regretted it once that fateful night occurred. Despite her being upset from Ki'ilina being assaulted by Zarbon, Vegeta coaxed her into having blissful sex. It was, without a doubt one of the best nights of her life and one of the best experiences, but it all went downhill soon after she said those three little words.

_I love you..._

She remembered exactly when she said it. She could remember exactly how she said it. She could remember exactly how she felt when she said it. She remembered how she felt after she said it. That, was one of the worst experiences of her life and one of the worst nights of her life. She never imagined that one situation could cause amazing and horrible results.

Vegeta bluntly and flat out stated that she did not love him and that she was only responding to the effects of being mated. Bulma wasn't sure if she was more shocked by the fact that he informed her they were mates now or that he had rejected her confession of love. Bulma did still love her Saiyan Prince, this much was true. She just didn't want to be his mate.

She remembered the one night when they stayed up and played truth or dare. They had discussed the topics of marriage and mating and found them to be similar, though different. Bulma told him about how marriages can be easily broken by unfaithful partners or foolish mistakes, and that they usually didn't last long. He explained to her that mating was irreversible and for a lifetime. Once it was done, it could not and would not be taken back.

Sure, Bulma did want to have that one person she could spend the rest of her life with, but she was barely nineteen. She'd heard of places where teenagers younger than her had gotten married, but they were forced into it. And to Bulma, she felt like she was being forced into being Vegeta's mate.

Now that they were free from Frieza's prison, she was unsure of where things would go. But she was perfectly aware that there were definitely going to be some changes.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**First chapter to the sequel, aweee yeeeeah! BD I feel so awesome right now! What would make this even awesome-r would be a bunch of reviews when I come back from work! Please? X3 What did you think? Vegeta himself will appear next chapter! Did you like how I made King Vegeta? Let me know what you thought! :D**

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Fourteen reviews for the first chapter alone! Holy crap you guys are awesome! **

**Miikodesu requested that I give a link to the story cover for _Indescribable_, however, I am completely clueless on how to post that inside a chapter. Miikodesu, you totally understand what I mean XD. So, that being said, if you know how to do that, please tell me lol. You can still see it by doing it manually, but it is a pain I think. **

**So go to Deviantart, type in 'Young Bulma and Vegeta' in the search art engine. Then go to the second page of artwork. Scroll down to the bottom and it should be in the second to last row, fourth from the left. It's by WildVegeta, like I said before. **

**If you can't find it, I can resort to one last effort. Send me a PM with your email and I will send you the link. I won't spam your email I promise XD.**

**On another related note, I put up a story cover for_ Changes_! I can't tell you how difficult it was for me to choose a pic though. Grrr. I couldn't really find one that suited what I wanted…but it does have some meaning :P**

**Enjoy the second installment of _Changes_!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT or anything else DragonBall related, Akira Toriyama does. I wish I could say that I did but I don't. *cries* I only own this story and my OC Ki'ilina.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I am so bored!" Bulma yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

The other being in the room chuckled, not pausing their movements, listening to Bulma whine about her boredom. Bulma had been making this clear for the past hour now. It didn't bother them though. They continued to throw punches and kicks into the air, attacking an imaginary opponent.

"I still don't understand how you aren't bored! We've been floating in space with no destination for a week now!"

"Training takes up plenty of time for me to not get bored. I train, then rest and then train again. No time to get bored."

Bulma sighed, making her voice whine even more in a child-like fashion, "But why?" She stressed out 'why'. "Frieza is dead…there's no reason to train!"

"Just because Frieza is gone doesn't mean there's a chance for more danger. If I stop training, I lose what strength I've built up and then I have to regain it."

"You are one of the strongest people I know. You wouldn't have trouble beating anyone."

"Except Vegeta."

Bulma laughed this time, "Yes, I suppose that's true. If he didn't go Super Saiyan, I'm sure you could give him a run for his money though, Ki'ilina."

The red skinned Trexilian grinned widely at her blue haired human friend, "Maybe. We'll have to spar one day!" Ki'ilina's grin fell soon after though. She murmured sadly, "Well…you know. After he wakes up…"

Bulma's heart nearly stopped. She had almost forgotten that Vegeta was still in a coma since his confrontation with Frieza. It had been a week that they were on the ship. It had been a week plus a few hours from when she tried to talk to Vegeta and when she had instead encountered his father. It had been a week that he was in his coma. The doctors who joined them on the ship were Frieza's personal staff and informed the group that Vegeta had fallen into a coma. They speculated on the cause; it was either induced by lack of oxygen or by extreme shock. Bulma believed both theories.

"Y-yeah…when he…wakes up." Bulma choked out.

As much as she believed Vegeta would come out of the coma due to his stubbornness and durability, her mind was bombarded with the notions that he might not wake up. It happened at least five times a day, even when she wasn't thinking about him. Her heart sank a little farther every time she thought about it.

Ki'ilina noticed Bulma's saddened expression and phased beside her, laying a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "He will wake up Bulma. He's too headstrong to not wake up."

"I know, Ki'ilina…I know. I just…worry. I wonder who he gets it from…his mother or father?"

"Huh?"

"His stubbornness. He told me his mother's personality was just like mine. But from what I've seen of his father-"

Ki'ilina cut her off suddenly, "Wait a minute! You met his father? When and why didn't you tell me?"

"When we first arrived on the ship…after I took a nap."

"Bulma, what the hell! Why didn't you tell me this last week?"

Bulma shrugged, "I don't know…I guess it kind of slipped my mind."

Which was completely true. She had only been thinking of Vegeta's well-being, as much as she tried not to. If she wasn't thinking of Vegeta, it was nightmarish flashbacks of Frieza. Bulma shuddered slightly at the thought.

Ki'ilina's voice brought her out of it, "Well, come on then! Don't keep me in the dark about what happened with daddy-in-law!" She joked, throwing Bulma a grin.

"Oh ha, ha, Ki'ilina. King Vegeta isn't going to be my father-in-law. Besides, you and I both know Saiyans have different ways of doing things than our people."

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Ki'ilina replied impatiently and eager at the same time.

"Well for one, in the first few moments, he bowed to me out of gratitude."

Ki'ilina's jaw dropped, just as Bulma's had. "He what?"

"Yep. He said, 'Bulma Briefs, you have my eternal gratitude'."

"Holy shit, that's intense! Tell me what else happened!" Ki'ilina said, her voice rising with excitement.

"Well, King Vegeta would tell you to be patient because it's a virtue, damn it!"

"Why?"

"He was…very insightful. He had a lot of wise advice. Which was pretty surprising, considering he was confined in a prison for the past eleven years. I told him that I wasn't…the most thrilled woman to be mated to Vegeta, though I love him. We also briefly talked about princes and fairy tales." She laughed, remembering it. "I said that my life was no fairy tale. He responded saying that 'Nothing is ever what we want it to be. It's up to us to make the best of it.'"

"Which is true. We have the control over our lives. Just like you made the decision to help Vegeta to get stronger. Without that decision, we'd all still be in the prison."

Bulma nodded in agreement, "But like I told him, it doesn't help me with my Vegeta situation. I don't…want to be his mate…I love him, I really do…I just don't want to be mated."

"Why not? Sure, Vegeta's an arrogant ass, but he's seriously attractive, the strongest fighter in the universe, a prince, he's intelligent, a good fuck-"

"Ki'ilina!" Bulma shrieked, her cheeks turning pink.

"You know it's true, Bulma." Ki'ilina smirked slyly.

Bulma huffed, crossing her arms and pouting her lips.

Ki'ilina laughed, "Alright, alright. But in all seriousness, why don't you want to be with him?"

Bulma sucked in her cheeks now, biting the insides of them. "I-I feel like…being Vegeta's mate is forced upon me. I didn't ask for this…I didn't ask him to use his tail either!"

"He did apologize, Bulma. And honestly, I'd take it as a compliment. If he's so horny at the seeing of you naked that he loses control of himself…"

"Ki'ilina!" Bulma shrieked again, turning even darker now.

"Okay, I'll stop. For now." Bulma shot Ki'ilina a glare. "So for real, tell me why."

"Like I said, I feel like I'm being forced into it. I know it could have easily been avoided if I just resisted him but that's easier said than done. Yes, I want to be married someday. Yes, Vegeta is...my practically perfect ideal man, but I don't want to be mated. If we were on Earth and this whole thing had been taken slow, like maybe a year, then it would have been fine. But I've only known Vegeta for two months and a week or so!"

"Well, if you truly do love him, I think you should at least try to see where it goes. Things might change and you might learn to love being his mate."

Bulma smiled, wrapping her arms around Ki'ilina, "Thanks, Ki'ilina. I don't know what I'd do without your advice."

Ki'ilina returned Bulma's gesture, "I don't either, Bulma. I don't either." She laughed.

The door of the room they were in slid open, and a doctor entered the room. Bulma's heart began to race, hoping he had come with news of Vegeta's condition.

"Ki'ilina, I have news for you."

Bulma's hopes fell, but she was still excited to hear what the doctor had to say.

"Your mother and sister have returned from their surgeries. You may see them now."

Ki'ilina released her hold on Bulma and jumped up, a smile on her face. "Really?"

"Yes." The doctor smiled warmly, his hand out, as if to point the way.

Ki'ilina looked down at Bulma, "Would you like to meet them, Bulma?"

Bulma grinned, leaping to her feet, "Would I ever! I'd love to meet them!"

The doctor began to lead them down many halls and then they walked into an elevator. The doors slid shut and the doctor hit a button. The elevator began to move upwards. After a few seconds it stopped and ding-ed, signaling their arrival. The doors opened, revealing the medical ward. Bulma and Ki'ilina followed the doctor through a few more halls, leading them down a corridor. They stopped before a door.

"They are inside. They have been completely healed; they just need to rest for a little bit. The door has been programmed to open to your DNA."

The doctor turned and returned going back to where they came from.

Bulma and Ki'ilina stood before the door for a moment or two. Bulma eventually turned to Ki'ilina, nudging her to the door.

"Come on Ki'ilina, they probably know you're coming. Don't you want to see them?"

"Yes…I do…I-…I just haven't seen them in so long…"

"Well let's not wait any longer!" Bulma pushed Ki'ilina to the door.

Ki'ilina breathed heavily, letting her hand rest on the scanner by the door. The scanner analyzed her hand, beeping and opening the door. Ki'ilina stepped inside the room, poking her head in.

"Ki'ilina? Ki'ilina, fiica mea este ca tu?" _Ki'ilina? Ki'ilina, my daughter is that you?_

Ki'ilina ran to one bedside, embracing the owner of the voice that had called to her. She broke into tears, letting them stream down her cheeks. "Da, mama este de mine!" _Yes, mother it is me! _

"Oh, v-am pierdut atât de mult, darul meu de soare!" _Oh, I have missed you so much, my gift of the sun!_

"Eu te-am pierdut prea, mama mea!" _I have missed you too, my mother! _Ki'ilina looked up from hugging her mother, searching around the room. "În cazul în care este Sori'ina?"_ Where is Sori'ina?_

"Ea este în toaleta de spălat rănile de pe ei," Ki'ilina's mother smiled, nodding to the other room. _She is in the restroom washing off her wounds._

Bulma took the opportunity to walk into the room, making her presence known. Ki'ilina and her mother turned to her. Ki'ilina rushed over to Bulma, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her mother's bedside.

"Bulma, this is my mother, Cri'ine."

Bulma smiled warmly at Cri'ine, "Hello, my name is Bulma."

Cri'ine simply stared at Bulma with a blank gaze. Bulma's smile faltered slightly, "Um…Ki'ilina...I don't think she understands me."

"She does. She's just a little uneasy. She's still untrusting most people due to the prison. I'll tell her to trust you."

Ki'ilina spoke to her mother again, "Mama, puteţi avea încredere Bulma. Ea ma ajutat să scape din închisoare. Ea nu vorbeşte Trexa. Ai nevoie de a vorbi limba universală." _Mother, you can trust Bulma. She helped me escape from the prison. She doesn't speak Trexa. You need to speak the universal language._

"Am crezut că ai spus printul maimuta a fost cel care a ucide Frieza?" Cri'ine replied, giving Bulma a side-glance. _I thought you said the monkey prince was the one to kill Frieza?_

"El este un Saiyan, mamă. Nu-l lăsa să vă aud că-l suni atunci când e în jurul valorii. El este cel mai puternic războinic în univers. Bulma este un om de ştiinţă inteligent, ea a inventat un dispozitiv care să permită Prince Vegeta pentru a creşte puterea lui. Fără ei, acest lucru nu ar fi intampla chiar acum. Încredere în mine în acest sens, şi de încredere Bulma." _He's a Saiyan, mother. Don't let him hear you call him that when he's around. He is the strongest warrior in the universe. Bulma is an intelligent scientist; she invented a device to allow Prince Vegeta to increase his power. Without her, this would not be happening right now. Trust me in this, and trust Bulma._

Before Cri'ine could respond, the door in the room opened again. A gasp was heard, and before anyone knew it, Ki'ilina had hit the floor.

"Ah! Sori'ina!"

"Ki'ilina, sora mea! Oh, este atât de bine să te văd sunt bine! Mama şi cu mine am fost îngrijorat că nu-l fac…" _Ki'ilina, my sister! Oh, it is so good to see you are okay! Mother and I were worried you didn't make it…_

"Nu-l face? Desigur, am făcut-o! De fapt…eu sunt surprins ca ambele sunt în viaţă…Am auzit că unii sclavi nu a trecut cu stăpânii lor." _Didn't make it? Of course I did! Actually…I am surprised you are both alive…I heard that some slaves didn't last with their masters. _

"Mama şi cu mine au fost puternice, sora. Am supravietuit, printre altele, dar s-au dus la Magnifica." _Mother and I were strong, sister. We among others survived, but they all went to Magnifica. _

Sori'ina's eyes glanced over to Bulma, just noticing her, "Cine este acest străin cu părul albastru?" _Who is this blue haired stranger?_

Ki'ilina smiled, gesturing to Bulma. "This is my human friend, Bulma. She was an accomplice with taking Frieza down."

"Hi, Sori'ina-"

Bulma's introduction was cut off as Sori'ina leaped on her, enveloping her in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Bulma! You have saved us from the diavolesc şopârlă!" _You have saved us from the devilish lizard!_

"The what?"

"The devilish lizard," said Sori'ina.

"Oh. You mean Frieza." Bulma laughed.

"Yes, the devilish lizard." Sori'ina replied, childishly sticking her tongue out. She then turned to her mother, "Mama, unde mergem…?" _Mother, where are we going…?_

Bulma drifted into her thoughts, taking in the appearances of Cri'ine and Sori'ina. Ki'ilina was the spitting image of her mother. Cri'ine had the same skin pattern and coloring as Ki'ilina, though her colors were not as vibrant, suggesting her age. Cri'ine's snow white hair was cut in a choppy short bob. Her yellow eyes stood out, much more than Ki'ilina's did. Her claws were trimmed down, unlike Ki'ilina's. Bulma knew it was so she had no defense. Cri'ine was dressed in a light blue hospital gown. Bulma could see the fading bruises on her skin, along with numerous scars.

Sori'ina unlike her mother and sister, her skin was yellow and it turned red as it reached her ankles and wrists. Seeing as Sori'ina was younger, Bulma guessed it was another age thing. She took a closer look at Sori'ina's wrists and saw flecks of yellow. Her hair was also perfectly white, styled pin straight and stopped before her shoulders. Her bangs were angled, some pieces occasionally falling into her eyes. Like her mother, her claws were shortened to stubs. Sori'ina was also dressed in a black tank top that went over only one shoulder and a pair of white knee length pants.

As soon as she noticed Sori'ina's clothing, Bulma's interest was piqued. She'd been wearing the same clothes for two months.

"Hey, Sori'ina!" She called.

Sori'ina turned and bounded over to Bulma, "Yes?"

"Well…I was wondering…where did you get those clothes?"

Sori'ina smiled brightly, "Would you like me to show you? Oh Dumnezeu, I thought you would never ask!" _Oh God, I thought you would never ask! _She giggled, and grabbed a hold of Bulma's hand. "Ki'ilina do you want to come with Bulma and I do get some new clothes? I hate seeing you in the _diavolesc şopârlă_'s armor…"

"Maybe another time, Sori'ina…I'd like to stay here. Have fun with Bulma, I know you will!"

"Okay!" Sori'ina laughed again and tugged Bulma toward the door, opening it with rapid speed.

Bulma barely had time to yell, "Bye, Ki'ilina I'll see you later," as Sori'ina practically chucked her out of the room.

Sori'ina had nearly placed Bulma into her own arms as they raced down the halls. Sori'ina claimed Bulma ran too slow. They reached the elevators and waited for the doors to open. After what seemed like hours though it was mere seconds, the doors finally opened. But the elevator's cabin was not empty. Upon reflex, Bulma stood up straighter, looking into the occupant's eyes.

"King Vegeta."

King Vegeta nodded in acknowledgement, exiting the elevator, stopping before her. "Good Afternoon Bulma. It seems you were going somewhere with this young Trexilian, however, I must ask you to come with me."

"Bu-but why? I was just going to get some new clothes…"

"It's Vegeta."

Bulma's throat tightened, "Wh-what about him? Is something wrong?"

"No. He's waking up." He replied, with a small proud grin on his lips.

Bulma's own lips upturned, "Really?"

King Vegeta merely nodded again and began walking to Vegeta's room. Bulma glanced at Sori'ina and back to King Vegeta's distancing figure. The bluenette frowned at Sori'ina as she made her choice. Bulma turned and ran after King Vegeta, yelling, "I'm sorry Sori'ina, tomorrow, I promise!"

Sori'ina crossed her arms, stalking back to her own hospital room, "Stinking Saiyans..."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"When did he show signs of awakening?"

"About an hour ago, they said he was stirring, but he hadn't fully awakened yet. I was in a meeting with a bunch of the other races' leaders when I was informed of his condition. I had to adjourn the meeting till tomorrow so I could see my son."

Bulma smiled, "I don't know if you know, but that is one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. Especially coming from the king of the ruthless Saiyans."

King Vegeta smirked at her, "As ruthless as we are, we have compassion for those we care about. After spending eleven years in Frieza's prison, I gained a large sense of humbleness and a new outlook on life. But don't think for one second I won't kick your ass for disobeying me."

Bulma burst out a short laugh, but stopped seeing King Vegeta was being completely serious. His hard gaze and stoic posture caused Bulma to fall silent. Bulma's eyes caught glance of the corner of his lip twitching and her grin began to grow back on her own lips. Bulma broke out into laughter again and King Vegeta shortly followed her with his own deep chuckles.

He stopped all of a sudden, "I'm dead serious. I will kick your ass."

Bulma continued to grin, "I have absolutely no doubt in that. You are truly like no king I've ever heard about. Completely unique."

"Thank you, Bulma."

The bluenette gave him a look that said, 'you're welcome', and they fell into quiet. Bulma self-consciously fumbled with her hair. Since their escape, she'd put it up in a high-ponytail, leaving her bangs out to frame her face. Her hair was much longer than it was when she first arrived at the prison. Now, it nearly touched her bottom. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes and took a sneak peek at King Vegeta. He had his right arm propped up on his knee and was absent-mindedly playing with his goatee.

A shuffling of the sheets broke them out of their thoughts and their four eyes locked onto the bed. Vegeta had risen from his relaxed position and was now holding himself up on his arms. He stared at them without a word.

Bulma was going to stand up and rush over to his side, embracing him in a death-lock hug, but his father beat her to it. He stood in the middle of the room.

"Vegeta, I am very proud of you for managing to come out of your coma…and I know that you would like to talk to Bulma. However, I must inform both of you of something."

"Father-" Vegeta started, but King Vegeta cut him off.

"Quiet, Vegeta. This is of utmost importance." Vegeta reluctantly followed his father's command and went silent. "First, Vegeta I know you wouldn't be able to tell yet. But Bulma, I think you may have."

Bulma tilted her head in confusion, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Bulma, have you felt any pain lately?"

"Uh…pain?"

"Yes. Specifically in your temples and brow bone."

Bulma pondered for a moment, "We-well…actually yes. I have. It disappeared in the last few hours though."

"Just as I thought."

Vegeta scowled and barked, "Father, just what is this about?"

King Vegeta lowered his head, mussing his hair, "Vegeta, I meant to tell you about this when you came of age…"

"Damn it, what the hell is going on?" Vegeta growled.

"You two are suffering from the effects of mating. Bulma when you had the aches and pains where were you?"

"Ah…well, I was in the lower floors…away from the medical bay."

"Far away from Vegeta. You see, when two Saiyans mate and they are separated for more than 48 hours, they begin to have what is called as the Separation Effect."

"S-separation Effect? What in Kami's name is that?" Bulma pressed, becoming more nervous by the second.

"The Separation Effect is a wonderful thing. However, it is also highly dangerous. When a mated pair experiences the affect, different things happen. The longer the pair has been mated, the more in tune with their mate they feel. The downfall of this effect though, the longer they are apart, the weaker they feel. First you feel pain in your head. Next, you lose your strength, much like the sickly. After about a few weeks to a month of separation, you die."

Bulma paled, holding a hand to her heart. "Die?"

"That is correct."

Vegeta scoffed, "Well surely there's a way around it. You said within a month. I highly doubt I will not be by Bulma's side for a month."

"It is not being close in proximity that initiates the effect. It is closeness in sexual intimacy. Vegeta I know you have no problems or restraints with this…but Bulma, it is you I worry about. Especially with that discussion we had."

"What talk?"

King Vegeta headed for the door now, "This is where I leave. You two have some things to talk about."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So this chapter was again, mostly Bulma, but Vegeta did make an appearance! **

**I bet you are all wondering, what the hell language is she using? It's Romanian! Originally I was going to use French…but it didn't sound alien-esque enough. Thank you Google Translate for well…translating for me XD. **

**Cri'ine and Sori'ina's hairstyles! For Cri'ine, think Bulma's hair circa the Majin Buu saga. For Sori'ina, think Bulma's hair circa the 23rd WMAT. As for Bulma's up to date hairstyle, imagine her with her hair circa Namek, minus the headband and down to her butt. It's not going to last long though, she's going to get a hair cut as well as a new outfit. **

**Also, if you read out loud, or if you like to sound out words in your head…to say Cri'ine or Sori'ina…Cri'ine is… Cree-een-ay. Sori'ina is… Soar-ee-een-a. **

**Hmm…well I think that's it! Reviews please my lovelies :)**

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! However, I'm a bit bummed I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as I did for the debut… :/ Hmm…well, anyway, not much to say this beginning author's note except Vegeta is now a more main character as he's supposed to be. But please please make sure you read the end author's note! **

**Enjoy the drama!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Bulma and Vegeta watched as the elder Vegeta exited the room, leaving them alone. Nothing was said as they only continued to gaze at the now closed door.

It had been three minutes and forty-six seconds since anyone spoke. Bulma was keeping track in her mind.

Another twenty seconds passed before she turned around to face Vegeta.

His facial features were stern and his arms were crossed over his chest with his signature scowl on his lips.

Bulma gulped in a nervous manner. Oh, her Saiyan Prince had a rage issue…and it was coming to boil.

"Woman, just what the hell was my father referring to?"

Bulma put her own scowl on her lips. Bulma had a fiery disposition, never backing down without a fight. Now, her own fire was blazing.

"What? No 'How you doing, Bulma? I put you through so much trauma and depression, how is that working out…?'?" She snapped fiercely.

"What are you griping about?" He replied irritably.

"Vegeta, you've been in a coma for over a week! How the hell do you expect me to react when that happens? I was worried about you! I fell into depression because I thought you weren't going to make it!"

"Why are you blaming me for your issues?"

Bulma's jaw dropped in disbelief and she huffed, "Excuse me? Who the hell are you to talk about issues Vegeta! You know I know a damn lot about your childhood-"

Vegeta let out a dangerous snarl, halting Bulma from continuing. "Don't even."

"I'm just saying, don't talk shit when you're going to be a hypocrite, you jerk."

Vegeta's scowl deepened and his eyes turned to a harsh glare. His voice was sarcastic now, "When you've had a childhood like mine, please, come back and tell me how much better you would have turned out than I have."

Bulma fell silent, unable to retort anything back to him. She was about to bring up his childhood, just to shove it back in his face out of spite...but he was right. There was no way in hell she would have survived the things he had. She wouldn't have even lasted a few days, let alone seven years of being a part of Frieza's torturous army.

She turned her attention back to Vegeta as he slowly made his way out of the bed, hobbling over to the bathroom. Bulma could tell he was trying his hardest to act as if he wasn't in pain, but she could see the ache in his step through his facial expression. Her throat hitched when she saw him make a misstep, nearly falling to the floor. A few more steps and he stumbled again, quickly making his way to a face plant. Bulma rushed over, carefully holding him up by the torso, supporting his weight.

"You're too weak to be moving too much, Vegeta…" She scolded, helping him into the smaller room.

He 'hmph'ed in response.

She aided him to sit on the toilet, leaning his back against the machine. He groaned a little from the pain, shutting his eyes for a second or two. Bulma removed her hands from his torso, and immediately saw stains of blood. She cursed quietly, chewing herself out for not making Vegeta get back into the bed. Bulma rinsed her palms off in the sink, watching the crimson liquid flow down the drain. She dried her hands on her shorts hastily and then began to rummage through the cabinets.

As she pulled out the object she was searching for, Vegeta spoke, "What are you looking for, woman?"

Bulma turned around with the object, "Gauze. One of your wounds broke open and it's bleeding through the gauze. I need to re-apply it."

She eased him to sit up in a position that wasn't causing him pain. Then she took the old gauze that was covered in blood and threw it in the trash. She poked and prodded at his skin, testing the tenderness.

"Does that hurt?"

She heard him chuckle derisively, "Nothing that you could do to me would hurt."

Bulma grinned mischievously and pressed a finger near a bruising wound with more pressure. Vegeta grimaced, jumping slightly. Bulma laughed triumphantly, earning another growl from Vegeta.

She began to wrap the gauze around the leaking wound, her face and body coming in close contact with his. Bulma tried to hide her growing blush on her cheeks as her nose got hold of his intoxicating scent. She continued to wrap it around, noticing his eyes were watching her like a hawk. Bulma finished by ripping off the excess gauze and fixing a pin to hold them together.

Bulma gave him an expectant look, searching for a thank you, but found none. She rolled her eyes, telling herself she was asking that from the wrong person. She turned and made a move to leave the room, but a muscled hand on her wrist held her in place. The hand pulled her back, hurtling her into Vegeta and onto his lap.

She gasped, her blush furthering, "Vegeta!"

Vegeta buried his face in her neck, starting to kiss at her sensitive skin.

"Vegeta…" She began, trying to find her nerve. "This is what we need to talk about…"

Vegeta stopped for a moment but continued kissing her neck. "And just what is 'this'?"

"I mean us, Vege-" Bulma's speaking of the Saiyan Prince's name was cut short as said Prince began suckling on her shoulders, eliciting a moan from her mouth.

"Ve-vegeta…s-stop that! I'm trying to have a conversation with you!"

Vegeta glanced up at her deviously, and returned to her neck, only pausing to brush her aquamarine hair out of the way. He continued his ministrations, not caring she was "trying" to focus on other things. Vegeta's lips trailed down to her collar bone, and then down further.

Bulma gasped once more. But as much as she didn't want to, she came to her senses, pushing Vegeta away.

"This is what I'm talking about…you and me. Us."

Vegeta gave her a smirk, "You know, elaborating is a fantastic idea."

Bulma slapped him on the chest angrily but gently, "Oh, shut up, you! I didn't finish!"

"So what are you waiting for? I have some better ideas in mind. They also involve you and me, but adding in a bed, and subtracting our clothing." He smirked again, his obsidian eyes staring lustfully at her.

Bulma flushed, this time her ivory skin was a deep red. Kami, she'd forgotten how seductive Vegeta could be. Her train of thought completely left her, and her mind went blank.

She barely managed to stutter her words out, "W-well, you see…-"

Bulma lifted her body off of Vegeta's, standing as she was before. Vegeta also stood, his eyes not leaving hers. She slowly back pedaled out of the bathroom, hoping to get to the door. Vegeta simply followed her, like a predator chasing his prey. Bulma felt her back bump into a hard surface and her eyes darted back to Vegeta. He was by her side in an instant, his mouth hovering over her.

"Yes, woman?" His voice egged her to continue, but the way he said it drove her insane.

Tempting.

Enrapturing.

Alluring.

Seductive.

Enticing.

A low moan escaped Bulma's lips. She realized her mistake, covering her mouth instantly. Vegeta placed his hands on both sides of her against the wall, trapping her in place. His mouth inched closer and closer to hers agonizingly slow.

Just before his lips touched her own, Bulma instinctively reached out and slapped him across the cheek. She shoved her way out of his entrapment, standing in the center of the room to avoid getting caught again.

"Now if you'll stop coming on to me, I really would like to talk to you Vegeta."

Vegeta scowled, "Fine. We'll talk. For now. Later you're mine."

Bulma ignored Vegeta's last comment, finally getting to talk about what she wanted to discuss. "So, what your father was referring to was about you and me. Our relationship."

"And? We fuck and you're my mate. That's all there is to it." He replied as a matter of fact-ly.

Bulma nearly face-palmed at that. "Ugh. No, Vegeta…that's the problem. Being mates. I don't…"

Vegeta's eyes turned to slits, "What are you saying, woman. Get it out."

"Kami, if you would just let me talk!" Vegeta smirked, but allowed her to speak. "I'm trying to say that I don't really…want to be your mate."

It was almost unnoticeable and Bulma had to reassure herself that she did in fact see Vegeta's reaction. His lips twitched in rage, as did his right eye (which was the one that always spasmed out of anger). His entire body stiffened, even his tail began to look straighter.

"Explain." He hissed through his teeth, arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, okay. Now before you get mad…madder, rather, just let me say that I do still love you. It's just…" She trailed off. This was a lot easier to explain to Ki'ilina and his father. Damn it all.

"What the hell are you trying to tell me, woman? I'm getting impatient! Do not make me wait any longer!" He growled, advancing on her.

"Alright, alright!" She held her hands up defensively. She breathed deeply before speaking again. "As I said, you know I love you. But I can't be your mate. Remember when we talked about marriage and mating? I feel like I'm married to you and…I don't want to be married…I'm only almost nineteen! I never wanted to be your mate either…I feel like I'm being forced into this and I hate it!"

"What do you expect me to say to that?"

Bulma gave an exasperated sigh, "Why am I not surprised you'd say that?"

Seeing as their conversation was easily going nowhere, she decided to give up. She looked away from the Saiyan Prince, gliding quickly to the door.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked, catching her wrist, stopping her in place.

Bulma struggled to wrestle her hand from his grip only to have him hold tighter, making her face him again.

"Vegeta, nothing we talk about is going to change our situation. I'm starting to realize that now. But I refuse to admit to being your mate and nor will I believe it."

Vegeta closed the spaces between them, running a hand through her hair. Bulma could feel his breath on her lips and the steady rise and fall of his chest against hers.

"What if I could convince you…?" He whispered huskily before capturing her lips with a passionate kiss.

Bulma wanted to enjoy the kiss, following the wishes of her heart. But her mind was pushing her to pull away, despite how much she desired to relish this moment.

Knowing her mind had been more right than her heart lately, she abruptly broke off the kiss. She took a few giant steps away from Vegeta. He stared at her, mouth slightly still agape from the kiss. His face was angry, but looking closer, she could see his eyes had a hint of pain and sadness.

Her own eyes began to well up with tears and she just had to turn away from him, running to the door. She threw the door open so fast, he barely heard her cry out, "I'm sorry!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I say we travel to Magnifica like everyone else had!"

"No, we shall make haste and head to my planet, Vexus Z."

"Planet Adinos! We will welcome everyone on my planet. No one will be secluded or isolated."

"Adinos? Never! Your people once declared war on mine many years ago! It left us bruised and battered for years!" A representative from Planet Lamia countered.

Lamians looked much like mer-people. They had the fish-like tail, although they could change their bodies to be able to walk on land. Their faces were more like fish compared to mer-people, with three sets of gills on their cheeks and small slits for ears on the sides of their heads. They had scales sporadically around their bodies, some in groupings, others were singles.

The Adinonian leader scoffed, glaring at the Lamian, responding with venom in his voice, "True, but your brute of a son did elope with my daughter!"

Adinonians thought of themselves as the most beautiful race out of them all. And they had a reason to be. They looked as if they had been conglomerated from the most gorgeous beings around. They were human-like, though their skin colors were a wide range. They could be a pale blue or a deep crimson red. Their hair colors change with their mood, and since the entirety of the race was very into themselves and others, their hair color was often red. The shade of desire and lust.

Their very first king, King Adin, claimed their race to be named after him. Thus the name Adinonians. They looked like gods and goddesses, though they didn't act like them. In every race's own mythology, gods were revered and respected because they were benevolent and supportive to life. It was a bit ironic though, because they also had a dim angelic glow about them. Adinonians, however, were the opposite. They were like the gods sent from hell. The war on Lamia was not the first time Adinos. They had conquered many other planets in the name of their king, but it was never to the extent as Frieza.

"Well, who could blame him, your daughter was sexy as hell! And shit, she kept putting out, it's no wonder!" The Lamian retorted, with a smirk playing on his lips.

"My daughter was supposed to marry the Tsuki prince from Sector SSJ 432! Not your completely unfit useless son! Besides, at least my daughter was actually proven to be my child..." The Adinonian sneered, hinting at the rumors that had been spread across the galaxy before Frieza's rule. The rumors were supposedly that the Lamian ruler's queen had cheated on him, carrying a mere commoner's child.

The Lamian snarled fiercely, his orange clawed fingertips leaving marks in the table, "That was never proven!"

A shrug of uncaring from the Adinonian, as he crossed his arms, knowing he won the battle. He calmly brushed a hand through his previously blood red tresses. It slowly reverted to a sky blue shade.

Not long after that discussion had been ceased, many different other destination proposals were tossed about the room, giving King Vegeta a migraine. He had gathered up all of the former prisoners' leaders (or appointed leaders) of their respective races in the room, searching for a place to go, but were quickly finding none. They had been in the meeting room for two hours now, discussing the same thing with no solution. At this point, King Vegeta was contemplating assuming supreme decision over everyone else and choosing his own destination. His race was the most superior, after all. Besides…he could always sic his Super Saiyan son on the ones who defied him.

King Vegeta chuckled to himself at that. But no, he couldn't exploit his son for his own fun.

The ruckus had quickly gotten worse in the few moments King Vegeta got caught up in his thoughts, and death threats were beginning to come into play.

King Vegeta stood up from his seat, firing a ki blast into the center of the room. It exploded, but only as to get everyone's attention. The occupants of the room silenced themselves, turning their attention to the Saiyan King.

"Now that I have everyone's undivided attention, since no one can come to an agreement with anyone else, I will make the decision."

A green skinned alien with faded blue stripes across his forearms and calves rose to his feet. He slammed a fist on the table, overturning a couple glasses of beverages. "Why the hell do you get to make the final decision, Saiyan monkey?"

King Vegeta's tail unfurled from his waist, twitching angrily. He sighed disappointedly, slowly striding over to the alien. His tail wound itself around the alien's neck, holding him above the ground. The alien grabbed at King Vegeta's tail, gasping for breath. "It's talk like that, which starts wars. Isn't that right, leaders of Adinos and Lamia? However, I don't think you are in a position to be calling anyone names, Five-Eyes."

King Vegeta dropped his grip on the alien, letting him fall to the floor. "I make the decision because it is my son, who defeated Frieza. Is this not fair? Or would anyone else like to challenge me? You are more than welcome to fight me for the right…" He stared all of the others dead in the eye, searching for anyone who dared. He took notice of the Five-Eyed Jiao's leader returning to his seat, grimly rubbing its throat.

After moments of eerie silence, King Vegeta continued, "I thought so."

King Vegeta began to pace around the giant table, "Now...does anyone have a destination and a decent reason why?"

Many of the representatives raised their hands, including the Adinonian and Lamian. He was about to call on one of the leaders to speak when the doors suddenly slammed open. All heads turned to look, and they started to murmur in awe.

"It's him..."

"The Super Saiyan..."

Vegeta strode into the room, his head held high, looking like the regal prince he was. He was freshly bathed and wearing a new attire. Clad in a uniform similar to his father, except his clothing was blue. His red cape flowed behind as he walked.

King Vegeta shot Vegeta a hard glance, "You're late."

"I was talking to my mate." He responded, taking the empty seat next to the one that his father had been in.

"And...was the problem fixed?"

"No." He said simply. But he then stood up once more, "However, I do have a solution to this problem."

King Vegeta's head inclined in interest, as did everyone else's. "What is it?"

"Who here has heard of Planet Namek?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Huge important announcement! **_**I will be out of town 8/9-8/15**_**! My sister is getting married in the Dominican Republic and I am a bridesmaid. I am bringing my laptop and maybe my phone, I have to convince my parents on that one though. "Oh, you'll be too busy", they say. -_-' I don't know about everyone else, but I do not like just sitting around on the beach for five hours. One or two is plenty. I'd rather write/read. Then, the week after we get back, I am supposed to move onto my university campus dorm, or apartment, I don't know yet because they haven't frigging told me! DX The week after, classes start. So in short, I will probably not have a lot of time to write this August, just until I get into the swing of not living with my parents and new classes. **

**ANYWAY, excuse my ranting! **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews please my lovelies :) **

**One more thing, my profile avatar makes me squee X33**

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Namek?" King Vegeta inquired, giving his son a questioning glance.

"Yes, father. I've gathered up a small amount of information and have learned all we need to know about Planet Namek."

"And what information would that be exactly?"

Vegeta turned to the rest of the leaders, addressing the room. "Who here noticed Frieza leave the prison for certain amounts of time?"

A few members raised their hands in an uncertain manner.

"I have files," he walked over to one of the walls and inserted a mechanism into the wall apparatus. It hummed and a screen was projected on the wall, displaying different reports. "Which have intellect about Frieza's whereabouts during those times he disappeared. Small notes at the bottoms indicate side information about the travels…including which planets and documentation of why."

"Traveled to different planets? To imprison them like we had been?" The Adinonian spoke out.

"No. It appears he was searching for some sort of way to become immortal. The most recent report states that Frieza gained knowledge of these items called Dragon Balls. These items are some sort of magic and can grant wishes. My mate has knowledge of these items and apparently had some on her planet before Frieza destroyed it. Delving more into the information, the Dragon Balls hailed from Namek."

"So then what are we waiting for? Let's go to Namek already!"

"First of all, we need to decide who is going. Secondly, I already have teams planned out. Thirdly, we need to decide on what the wish will be before we arrive on Namek."

"Why do you _fucking_ monkeys always get to make final decisions?" A member of the room irately yelled out without thinking.

Vegeta snarled at the accuser. In a flash, he powered up to Super Saiyan, letting the golden aura engulf his form. It fearsomely radiated strength as a small rumbling in the ground appeared. A group of leaders gaped in awe and pure fear.

"Are you sure you want to be challenging the strongest being in the _entire_ universe?" Vegeta darkly sneered, holding his golden head at an angle.

The member shrunk back, holding his tongue in shame.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted, we need to come to a decision on the wish."

The Five-Eyed Jiao spoke up again, its' ten irises dilating and shrinking rhythmically. "I believe we should wish for what is best for all of our people…and wish to bring our respective homes back."

"I agree."

"Affirmative."

Vegeta let his Super Saiyan form fade while his hair and eyes returned to black. He stared at his father, waiting for him to continue. To his surprise, King Vegeta nodded at him, signaling for his son to lead the discussion.

"Then it is decided. We will wish to return our homes back into existence." Vegeta proclaimed. "This meeting is now adjourned. You are all free to do as you wish until further notice."

The members of the room collectively stood and began talking amongst themselves. The Saiyan King and Prince both caught on to more hushed racial slurs as they exited the room. True to being father and son, their tails bristled in rage nearly simultaneously.

"Father, what do we do until we arrive on Namek?" Vegeta asked, his eyes fixed on the walk way ahead of them.

"We prepare for the return of our planet."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Sori'ina, slow down! You're going to rip my arm off!" Bulma screeched as the youngest Trexilian she was acquainted with dragged her down a hall.

"You'd better listen to her _micul sora_, (little sister) humans are weaker than us." Ki'ilina scolded, as she quickly strode beside them.

Sori'ina pouted, but eventually slowed her pace. Bulma sighed in relief, the strain of her arm fading.

The trio was currently on their way to the floor of the ship that had outfitted the soldiers. It had been refurbished as a part of the end of Frieza's empire. _The fifth floor in the west wing_. Sori'ina would randomly repeat every once in a while. It wasn't long before Sori'ina had unintentionally drilled it into Bulma and Ki'ilina's minds.

Soon, they arrived at the large white doors of the outfitter's office. They opened the doors, revealing a gigantic room that looked much like a more refined seamstress' workshop with many different stations. The room was loud and bustling as everyone was running around doing something.

Bulma saw the sizeable line of people and joined at the end. Ki'ilina pulled her out of the line, jumping to the front.

"Wh-hey! You guys, there's a line!" Bulma exclaimed, pointing to the line of people currently throwing daggers with their eyes.

"It is okay, Bulma! When you went to see Vegeta, I made appointments for you and Ki'ilina!" Sori'ina chirruped.

A female alien approached the trio, addressing them with a smile. Her vibrant blue skin was patterned with yellow stripes, and her brown hair was fashioned into a braid. She was dressed in a smock-type of dress that billowed at her feet.

"Hello! You must be Bulma, Sori'ina and Ki'ilina!" She greeted.

"Yep. That's us." Bulma replied warmly.

"It is such an honor to meet the mate of the Legendary Super Saiyan who defeated Frieza!" She bowed her head in respect, clasping her hands together.

Bulma blinked in awe. _Alright, seriously? First King Vegeta and now her?_

"Oh, no you don't need to bow to me…I'm not _that_ important."

The woman pleaded, "No, please it is my honor to serve the mate of the Great Prince Vegeta."

Bulma had to raise her hand to her mouth to stifle her laugh.

The Great Prince Vegeta? Oh, Kami. She rolled her eyes. The recognition for defeating Frieza was _definitely_ going to his already massive ego.

The brunette attendant spoke again, "Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Nyla."

"It's nice to meet you, Nyla." Bulma politely responded.

Nyla began to tug the trio away from the front area to a more secluded part of the outfitter's office. She sat Bulma and Ki'ilina in chairs, wrapping a cloth around their necks. After Nyla had washed their hair, Bulma became concerned as to where Ki'ilina's hairdresser was.

"Nyla, are you doing my hair and then Ki'ilina's after?"

Nyla grinned, "Oh, no. I'm doing you both at the same time." Her smock lifted up and suddenly six appendages popped out much to their surprise.

Bulma's eyes nearly bulged out of her head and she laughed in shock, "Oh I see!"

Shortly after, Nyla began working on Bulma's blue tresses and Ki'ilina's jet black and orange highlighted strands.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It took several hours for Nyla to give the duo their new hairstyles and transformations. Sori'ina grew bored after the first hour and went looking for trouble, which was nothing but normal for her Ki'ilina laughed. She eventually returned and nearly stopped in her tracks at the sight of her sister and Bulma.

"Oh, _Doamne! Voi doi arata minunat_!" (Oh my god! You guys look amazing!) She exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down.

Bulma laughed, turning to Ki'ilina to translate. "She said we look amazing," as she grinned widely.

The bluenette beamed as well, flipping her new hair in a mock superficial manner. "I'm just fabulous!"

Ki'ilina rolled her yellow eyes, shaking her head. "Please for the love of _Dumnezeu_, tell me you're joking around."

Bulma smiled playfully, "Of course, Ki'ilina! I'm not _that_ in love with myself." She winked.

Ki'ilina rose from the chair she sat in, standing in front of the mirror. She spun and twirled, showing off her new look. In the time Sori'ina left, Nyla had also gotten a new wardrobe for the two. After ridding of the disgusting uniforms Frieza made his subjects wear, Ki'ilina could let her colorful skin truly show.

Ki'ilina's hair had been trimmed from ending at her rear to her shoulders. She found this a much more practical hairstyle for battle. Currently, Nyla had fashioned her tresses into a braid. She was dressed in a black top that had four straps wrapping around her neck holding it in place. Her bottoms were now a bright orange, tying in with the shade of her wrists, ankles and hair. The color made her skin stand out even more. Black combat boots with red straps went up to her calves. On her hip, a holster held a weapon, which Bulma recognized as her own ki blaster design.

Sori'ina squealed, flitting around her sister and obsessing over her new wardrobe. "I love it!"

Ki'ilina nodded appreciatively, "As do I. Thank you so much, Nyla."

Nyla bowed respectfully, "It was my honor to serve you, one of the great beings who helped to free everyone from Frieza."

The younger Trexilian turned to Bulma now, "Bulma! Show me your outfit now! Please?" She clasped her hands together in a begging motion, eyes hopeful.

Bulma smiled, "I'd love to." She also stood in front of the mirror, posing before it and even spinning around.

Bulma's previously long aquamarine locks were now completely trimmed to a short, perfectly straightened bob, stopping mid-way to her shoulders. She wore a bright red v-neck shirt that fit snugly on her body and showed off just the right amount of cleavage. Her top was covered by a navy blue jacket with an angled body, tapering at the edges. Her shorts were snow white, perfectly shaping her rear. On her feet was a pair of boots, exactly like Ki'ilina's. The only difference was hers were colored white. Her blue eyes stood out even more beneath her bangs with the help of the jacket.

With her new appearance, Bulma truly felt like she was an adult now. Her short hair gave her a matured look which Bulma hadn't realized she needed. She was eighteen and her entire adult life ahead of her. She was intelligent, witty, beautiful and successful. Most importantly, she saved the universe from ultimate destruction. She had helped to defeat Frieza, after all. At this point she was capable of anything!

Except dealing with her so-called Saiyan mate.

Speaking of…

"Woman!"

Bulma's head shot up and then drooped, recognizing the voice.

"Woman!" The voice was closer this time.

"And here comes Mr. High and Mighty," Bulma scowled, returning to continue watching herself in the mirror.

Quickly rounding the corner was Prince Vegeta himself, a frown firmly planted on his lips. Bulma and Ki'ilina were not the only ones to recently get a new wardrobe. Vegeta was now dressed similarly to his father. The armor was the same color as it was for Frieza's men, but like his father's, it now sported the same symbol over the chest. Instead of black underclothing, Vegeta's was navy blue. White gloves and boots adorned his hands and feet. Attached to the armor and flowing behind him was a regal crimson cape.

Bulma nearly gawked at him in awe, if he hadn't barked angrily in her direction as soon as his eyes caught sight of her.

"Woman, what the hell are you doing down here? I have been looking for you!" He snarled, crossing his arms.

Bulma's jaw dropped and closed again. Her lip curled in annoyance, "Stop yelling, Vegeta. It's not like you own the place."

"I could." He replied with a sneer. "All fear my power."

The former heiress rolled her blue eyes, "Someone's ego has certainly been inflated to the maximum." _He's_ s_tarting to sound like Frieza. _

"I speak the truth," He said haughtily.

They were silent for a few seconds, Ki'ilina, her sister and Nyla standing to the side awkwardly. They were unsure if they should intervene or not, fully aware the quarrelling lovers had tempers.

Vegeta's eyes raked over her body, observing his mate's new appearance. The first thing he noticed was the most obvious change; her hair. He admitted to himself longer hair on the opposite sex was more attractive to him, but on Bulma, the short hairstyle suited her flawlessly. He noted her clothing, something different from her previous plain tank top and shorts combo. His dark eyes dropped to her behind, shaped perfectly because of her form-fitting shorts. He enjoyed seeing her in different clothing, he permitted himself to say. Although, he'd much rather see her wearing nothing again.

Remembering he came to find her with a purpose, Vegeta stopped his mind from wandering.

"Woman, I need you to come with me. The Trexilians as well."

Upon hearing that word, Bulma whipped around angrily, flames practically fuming from her ears. "How many times must I tell you? I. Am. Not. Your. Woman!"

Vegeta groaned internally, "_Bulma_…"

"Kami, just tell me what you want already, Vegeta!"

"We are leaving for Namek."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**I seriously apologize for taking this long to get out this chapter…I'll admit…I kind of lost my spark for writing DBZ. I just got so caught up in my summer, college and enjoying life.**

**If anyone is wondering, my sister's wedding was beautiful…their vows made me tear up. Let's not get emotional over here!**

**Anyone who was trying to imagine Nyla, I based her off of the Na'vi from James Cameron's Avatar, so I guess imagine Neytiri lol. When deciding on Ki'ilina's new design, for some reason I kept imagining her skin being black. And I wish originally had made it black because it would look so much better…but alas…too late as I don't want to confuse people.**

**I love how everyone is so excited for Namek! It makes me excited! X3 I just hope I do it justice :/**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, despite the length. I'm hoping the next update won't be so long.**

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


End file.
